


Silence Please

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Defiance, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Randomness, Silly, Singing, Teasing, Wandless Magic, draco is annoyed, harry won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Harry loves this song. Draco hates it. So much.Day 14 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Random singing
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Silence Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



“Shut the hell up, will you?!”

Draco’s grey eyes shot daggers at Harry, but it didn’t help. He still sat happily across him by the kitchen table humming that ridiculous song. It was making Draco slowly but surely lose his sanity, even though Harry had stopped the full-blown singing he’d enjoyed only days ago. He had started to hum the same melody instead, and that wasn’t any better. Quieter, yes, but not better.

Better would be if he kept his bloody mouth shut altogether.

Draco was annoyed and turned another page in the Prophet as loudly as he could, hoping to distract Harry. But newspapers could only make so much noise, and it didn’t drown out Harry’s constant humming at all. The man was so lost in his own little world and the tunes that he wasn’t aware of anything or anyone around him. Draco was bitter; was he replaced by a _fucking song?!_

No, of course not. That was silly thinking.

_But he’s giving that damn song more attention than me._

Being so lost in it as he was, Harry didn’t hear that Draco was talking to him. Draco glared at him one more time and started to read the headlines aloud. But exclaiming “FOUR-YEAR-OLD LEARNT TO LEVITATE—BEEN MISSING FOR THREE DAYS” in a dramatic voice didn’t stop Harry either nor did it alert his attention. Draco proceeded to read the birthday messages and the obituaries aloud next, asking Harry how he would like his but to no avail.

“Potter, I’m planning to break up with you.”

He wasn’t really, but this called for extreme measures.

“What?” Harry finally met Draco’s gaze, confused. “Why?”

“Oh, you heard that, did you?” Draco’s eyes narrowed over the paper. “If you don’t stop making those _awful_ sounds, I will—”

But whatever Draco was going to do, Harry didn’t get to know. He interrupted his boyfriend by muttering a wandless spell, and suddenly Draco’s voice was gone. He stared at him outraged, mouth open in surprise.

Harry grinned and resumed to what he was doing, and this time he sang the song louder—words and everything.

“I know you don’t like me singing, but I _love_ this song, and I will continue to sing it for as long as I like,” Harry informed. “You’ve been complaining for days, and I’m tired of it. Shut up. Well, technically, you have now.” Still grinning, Harry leant over the table and kissed Draco’s forehead. “I love you, but you’re annoying too sometimes, you know. Besides, I endured a whole month of you quoting weird films you’ve watched while I’m at work. So this is only fair.”

Draco wanted to protest with all his being; _how on earth was this fair?!_ Harry didn’t offer an explanation, and in his state, Draco couldn’t ask. The chair squeaked horribly against the floor when Draco pushed it back as he a moment later stormed out of the kitchen. He heard Harry laugh behind him before he sang again, and Draco’s hands balled into fists.

If Potter wanted to play this way, fine.

He would play too.

Revenge-mode: activated.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Missed yesterday's due to a cold, but that's okay. A 30 days challenge and August has 31 days so I could skip one and it's all good. :D 
> 
> Also, I have no clue what Harry's singing, feel free to insert a song of your choice! Pick a weird one, I probably would. :D


End file.
